gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Story 2
Yoshi's Story 2 is a platformer video game in the Yoshi series. It is a sequel to the 1997 video game Yoshi's Story, although the game has several notable differences. Unlike its predecessor, the game takes place in the present day. The game was released on the Nintendo GameCube on 31st May, 2002. Plot Bowser is seen telling Bowser Jr. about the time when he was younger when he tried to steal the Super Happy Tree from Yoshi's Island and turned it into a scrapbook. Suddenly, however, a puff of smoke appears, and when it vanishes, the two are gone. Meanwhile, the Yoshis have been enjoying life on the island and have been caring for the Super Happy Tree ever since. The lot are enjoying their time until they realise that the sky is very dark, and the Super Happy Tree is starting to rot. Eventually, strange cloud creatures start to pick up and take the Yoshis away. The green Yoshi, however, manages to hide from the attack, and heads off to save his Yoshi friends. Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. wake up in a cloud like airship, where they are greeted by Cloudjin, a boss from the game's prequel. Cloudjin tells the Koopas that he wants to reunite the Koopa Crew so they can dominate Yoshi's Island. Bowser is up for the idea, but Bowser Jr. isn't sure if he wants to trust some weird cloud monster he has never even heard of before. As Yoshi is exploring through the island, he finds a giant egg that releases Cloud N Candy from it, another boss from the prequel. Cloud N Candy has amnesia from his last defeat, and cannot remember anything. He then decides to join Yoshi on his quest despite feeling conflicted. Gameplay Despite the name, Yoshi's Story 2 plays quite differently than its predecessor, but it still has similarities. The game is split up into different chapters, all of which have a certain amount of levels in them. Only two of the levels must be completed, however, one with Yoshi and one with Cloud N Candy. After beating a level with a character each, the boss of the world is fought, and then the player moves onto the next chapter without playing the other levels, although unlike its prequel, previous levels can be returned to, despite the fact bosses cannot (until the game is completed). For Yoshi to finish a level, he must collect 30 pieces of fruit scattered around the level. If Yoshi finds a Spray Paint in a level, he can change his colour for the next chapter. Different Yoshi colours give him a different favourite fruit. For Cloud N Candy to finish a level, he must find simply get to the goal at the end. If the player dies with either character on a level, they will need to use a continue, which requires a certain amount of coins. If they choose not to continue or there are not enough coins, they will have to start the entire chapter over again. The player will not need coins to continue on levels that have already been completed. The player has unlimited lives when fighting a boss, but if they die, they will have to do the fight over again with the other character. The player starts each boss with Yoshi, but if the player dies, they will fight the boss with Cloud N Candy, and the cycle will loop. Characters Yoshi colours Items Chapters Chapter 1 : Mountain Chapter 2 : Ruin Chapter 3 : Glacier Chapter 4 : Savannah Chapter 5 : Beach Chapter 6 : Sky Chapter 7 : Space Chapter 7 will only be unlocked if the player manages to complete every level in Chapters 1 through 6. If they are yet to do so, their game will end after the boss of Chapter 6. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:2002 Category:Gamecube Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Gamecube games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:GameCube Games Category:"E" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:"3+" rated